abrasax, tres historias
by jer35mx
Summary: una escena, historias, spoilers en la historia
1. Chapter 1, escena

película el destino de júpiter, escena, spoilers

es un panorama no natural, grandes edificios, grandes estructuras, un puente sobre una extensión de agua con cables de sustento a un punto de equilibrio, un muelle con declive o descenso al agua, vehículos variados, alguno de ellos con llantas que parecen flotadores y de colores llamativos, quizás para determinar su nivel de flotación, obras y ejemplos de de una civilización compleja; pero no hay utilizadores , no se ven individuos manejando vehículos, no hay individuos que caminen o trabajen cargando, es una escena deshabitada; y de pronto aparecen dos figuras de aspecto humano, una mujer de cabello entrecano y un joven que parece apenas adulto, el joven y la mujer son hermanos que discuten el éxito de su hermano balem al cosechar a la población dejando lo que ven como ven y de repente aparece la figura de su hermano balem entrando en el escenario escena, balem saluda a su hermana "kalique", ella le contesta "balem", luego balem saluda a su hermano con disusto "titus, que bien te ves", el hermano, titus, le contesta "balem, pareces algo cansado", balem se voltea a ver a su hermana quien le dice "una grandiosa cosecha, estabamos comentando de las construcciones y de la atmósfera, muy reciclable", balem le contesta "gracias kalique"

titus le dice a su hermano balem "oí de un planeta de tu propiedad, creo que se llama la tierra", su hermana kalique le dice "mmm, si, un planeta donde llego nuestra especie humana hace cientos de millones de años, creo, ¿no es así balem", balem no contesta. titus prosigue "balem , me gustaría comprartelo",

balem piensa enojado *"¿cómo se entero?, ¿qué interés tendrá?"*, kalique sorprendida piensa *ahhh, titus, te estas metiendo en problemas*, después de unos instantes de observar a balem titus piensa *vaya, parece que el dato es correcto*


	2. Chapter 2,kalique

en la nave de cosecha de balem se realizan varias tomas de datos fisiológicos y se registran los estados físicos de los individuos tomados, esta vez de una batalla de civiles en la biblioteca cercana a alejandria, la nueva alejandria, donde se resguardan papiros, herramientas y arte de decenas y tal vez cientos de años; subrepticiamente tubos de luz azul se elevan de punto en la tierra a el nivel de las nubes obscuras en medio de la tormenta que rodea y moja los luchadores en la región, los observadores los confundirán con relampagos o extrañas luces, quizás algunos ni se observaran; las naves se tornan visibles al abandonar la atmósfera de el planeta y penetran el campo energético que protege la rampa de aterrizaje; uno de los seres alados de tipo lagarto procesa y registra datos de un individuo a ser procesado en una planta procesadora enterrado entre los compuestos gaseosos de un planeta gigante y se registra un dato genético con un linaje registrado en la base de datos de la civilización de la burocracia, no la única humana pero si de importancia, dice "abrasax",entonces, como en toda civilización y , casi, el proceso natural llamado evolución o cambio tras cambio o mutación tras mutación, una falla en un sistema de aseguramiento de datos, un sistema usado por milenios quizás, y un aracnos de un planeta de recepción de productos de balem abrasax lee en un dato, etiqueta-sello que quizás no debería haber visto, "linaje abrasax" y una ratono, su capataz o jefe de area se acerca y lee el mismo dato "linaje abrasax, producto balem abrasax", pensó mientras continuaba su recepción de envío *de balem, ¿cuántos individuos para hacer este envase?, ¿serán 100 vástagos castigados de su progenie?, ¿sería quizás un registro de error?*, levanta la vista y decide pasar el envase con el dato aclaratorio -de la mejor calidad- a su señora, kalique abrasax.

kalique penetra el escenario ambiente de un gran salón donde había guardias alados, mezcla de 2 tiempos distintos, de la época de alteraciones genéticas y de las especies distintas y busca con la vista a su hermano balem que le dice "bienvenida hermana", kalique se acomoda con la palma de una mano el arreglo complejo del cabello y se voltea diciendo "que tal balem", balem curioso pregunta "kalique, ¿tienes alguna queja del producto?, ese envase tiene mi sello", kalique levanta un poco el envase y lo toma con ambas manos y dice "¿queja?, llego a mis bodegas con un embarque, pero tengo una duda ¿el texto descriptivo sería el adecuado?", y levanta frente a los ojos de balem el envase, balem desdeñoso le pide a un lagarto alado apuntandole y diciendole "checa el sello", el lagarto alado avanza y observa el envase y otra variación o decisión de la fortuna ocurre, "dice , la etiqueta es correcta, es de nuestra cosecha de el planeta tierra", balem despide al sirviente con el movimiento de una mano, kalique le dice "gracias balem, la conservare para uso personal",kalique, como algunas ocasiones y en gesto característico de los abrasax, mueve un poco la cabeza y oprime el aparato de el escenario ambiente apareciendo junto a ella una de sus servidoras y un balcon a una atmósfera azul con un sonido de fondo de una cascada y el caudal fuerte de un rio, y dice "planeta tierra, alguien de nuestra estirpe estuvo ahí, investiguen en los registros de los petrax, es mi investigación, no hay que poner sobre aviso a balem", la servidora hace una pequeña reverencia y sale , kalique camina al balcón, *con nueve mil años, es un gasto y una aventura digna*, se talla el brazo y se limpia los dedos con la punta del pulgar, dice en voz alta, cometiendo un lapsus al despistar "un cosechadero, es un cosechadero"; un tiempo después , la madre de kalique se sorprende al oir el dato, un día después de recibir el dato dice "denle el resultado de la investigación en algunos años, trabas burocráticas".

en cierto punto de el viaje, dentro de el territorio de kalique abrasax, la capitana de la nave detiene la inercia de la nave e indica que varios aracnos, ratonos y licantos trabajen en la instalación en el espacio de una puerta de hiperacceso a conección bajo un código o varios códigos a otra puerta de hiperacceso, la capitana sabe que su señora kalique y varios servidores estan viendo el trabajo de los diferentes tipos de trajes espaciales; kalique pregunta "¿quedará conectada a varios de mis aparatos de escenario ambiente de transmición?", una de sus servidoras en un puesto secundario se adelanta y dice "al ser activado de nuestra puerta de hiperacceso nos va a comunicar a cualquier dispositivo que tenga su sello señora", ella le muestra a kalique el aparato de control, kalique le agita la mano y mueve la cabeza diciendo "lo probaremos cuando la conección este lista en este punto"; kalique recibe y revive o vive un escenario ambiente de la nave, de la alberca y estación de rejuvenecimiento y oprime el aparato para la sección de hangar de naves pequeñas, sigue probando la hiperpuerta; su servidora le recuerda a kalique la fecha de verificación de transmiciones de la nave, kalique, quizás contra su propia voluntad hace una cara de enojo, una sensación de cansancio o de hastío en su cuerpo por revisar la nave que ya debía de haber mostrado resultados, y dice a su servidora "reporte, por favor", la servidora le dice precautoriamente "este preparada, el escenario ambiente de la última bitácora nos dice de una nave perdida en la exploración de un planeta", kalique reacciona con una sonrisa "bien, algo que aligero mi monotonía", su servidora le mira suspicaz y le pasa el aparato *",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,kalique observa los nativos, especimenes humanos de un territorio entre pantanoso y llano rodeado por tres lados por agua; sus cazadores de tesoros y su capitana están buscando una especie de insecto y encontraron al sur una leyenda de alguien diferente que había partido y había jurado volver, y los nativos de allí comían especimenes pequeños, obvias crías de la especie que era evolución similar a sus quejantes, así que habían investigado unas islas pero los traductores de balem les dijeron que vivían aislados, así que habían viajado otra poca distancia hacia otro de esos territorios salidos del cuerpo principal de terreno, y un rayo de baja altitud había derribado uno de sus contenedores de revitalizador, en las horas nocturnas observaron a nativos aprovechando la obscuridad para explorar*; kalique decide revisitar las grandes edificaciones de la serpiente emplumada, otra nota agregada a la bitácora como escenario ambiente; kalique le dice a su servidora "que instalen la hiperpuerta, donde les parezca mejor, quizás vaya a apoyarlos, después de tanto tiempo".

la nave de kalique abrasax cruza la hiperpuerta y detectan de inmediato en su radar y en sus señales de identificación una nave grande y una flotilla de naves pequeñas, mezcla de señales de identificación antiguas y modernas, kalique dice "sigamos a nuestros viejos compañeros, modo invisible"; en el hangar de una nave en órbita de el cuarto planeta de un sistema estelar de una estrella amarilla entran en movimiento varias naves pequeñas que parten junto a unas señales de comunicación hacia lo obscuro del espacio y en unas horas llegan a el tercer planeta, la nave de kalique abrasax se comunica con la nave que había enviado y un tubo energético azul aparece entre dos puntos en el espacio y se ven figuras que flotan en un sentido, aún, quizás con mil años de diferencia, las tecnologías son compatibles, dentro de su nave kalique observa la llegada de algunos tripulantes de su linaje; en los límites de la atmósfera kalique observa las maniobras de sus naves pequeñas distribuyendose a diferentes direcciones de un planeta que sus servidores de la tripulación le han descrito como poblacionalmente acequible y que había probabilidades de que la especie humana y el proceso de la familia abrasax de rejuvenecimiento se estuviese desarrollando; durante la reintegración unos servidores antiguos le habían pasado varios escenarios ambientes de los humanos pero lo que lamentaban era que eran descripciones de hechos antiguos aún para ellos y que comprendiera kalique abrasax que el aprendizaje de el lenguaje y los cambios civilizacionales habían limitado los escenarios ambientes, kalique siente en un escenario ambiente estar observando una larga y poco alta colina y oye acerca de un líder, rey o emperador que había intentado alcanzar la inmortalidad, ella cambia de escenario ambiente, de repente reacciona asustada, kalique pregunta "¿hay algún lugar dentro o fuera de el planeta donde escondernos o defender nuestra posición?", uno de sus guardias soldados con capa, casco y uniforme había hallado una historia de ofrendas de vírgenes a un ser alado tipo dinosaurio que correspondía no atacando la ciudad, descripción de un guardia soldado de balem y lo había vencido.


	3. Chapter 3, titus

en una estación espacial de la égira titus abrasax esta terminando de negociar la venta de un lote de cilindros para ratonos junto con el equipo de aparatos necesario para su ajuste, y pregunta "si no tenías aparatos para manejar nuestros rejuvenecedores ¿no eres demasiado joven para manejar cosas importantes o para tener un cargo tan importante para pagar esto?", la ratono que esta, quizás como en su trabajo, coordinando el chequeo de lo adquirido hace una mueca burlona y medio vuelve la vista hacia titus "que preguntas hace señor abrasax, tengo ya unos cientos de años, bastantes para haber crecido en el escalafón y tener unos amigos que me ayudaron a mantener la apariencia de juventud", titus sonríe abiertamente y dice "tengo que admitir mi equivocación y admito mi falta de tacto y chouvinismo, ¿todo correcto, supongo?", la ratonos vuelve su atención a lo que estaba haciendo y dice "bien, va todo correcto hasta ahora, me dijo uno de mis amigos mas viejo que yo que hace un milenio hace tratos con usted como representante de la familia abrasax", medio levanta la mirada "si, es posible" contesta un sorprendido titus abrasax; la ratonos confirma "todo correcto señor abrasax", titus dice "bien señorita, espero que disfrute su vida revitalizada, por su propio esfuerzo", titus se dirige con los aracnos y sus deslizadores-cargadores a el hangar mientras acciona un aparato y a su lado aparece uno de los reptileanos servidores de balem, junto al cual y donde esta el cual aparece la figura humana de titus, y titus dice "transacción realizada, voy a la procesadora-cosechadora de el cinturón de asteroides de el sistema estelar aris", el servidor de balem dice "le dire esto a su hermano, mi señor señor titus, no se equivoque de hiperpuerta puente, ya sabe como son las ciudades espaciales de la egira", titus se enoja un poco y contesta "vamos, que balem se conforme con que voy a dejar la ciudad espacial", a su lado pasan unos oficiales de la egira y titus dice "voy ya a la nave en el hangar", el servidor de balem interrumpe el escenario ambiente.

la ciudad estelar de la egira estaba protegida como varias de esas ciudades estelares, y, en una leyenda o mito de el universo conocido, varios sistemas estelares de varias familias, como algunos sistemas estelares productivos y a hacer cosecha total, por la aún inmensidad de el espacio, y no existía en los mapas estelares con un punto físico pues cambiaba de posición viajando por el espacio en conjunto con sus defensas, hiperpuertas y naves, unida a hiperpuertas estelares fijas en las cercanías de sistemas estelares registrados que , estos si, seguían las leyes físicas y se movían por el universo registrados en los archivos y bibliotecas conocidos; así que unas naves espaciales pasaron por una hiperpuerta estelar y al salir por la hiperpuerta estelar conectada estuvieron a la vista, broma cósmica era que si, si tenían mirador o cámaras exteriores de su tipo de luz visual, verían fisicámente la fabrica procesadora -cosechadora de balem abrasax de el sistema estelar aris; y esas naves fueron escoltadas y saludadas por naves de balem abrasax, que recibieron, primero, la respuesta automática de las naves de titus abrasax.

la nave de titus penetra el campo de aire atmósfera de la fabrica procesadora-cosechadora y descienden como entre edificaciones altas y de varios niveles, el capitán de la nave, junto con las otras, desciende a baja velocidad, tardandose varios minutos, después asciende un poco presionando un poco la estructura de la gran nave por el gran tamaño, el capitán de la nave sabe que la sensación de la nave dependerá de su tamaño y carga, un puesto de comando que en este caso, por la gravedad inducida artificialmente, no se siente para sus ocupantes, y que el siente algo así como solo psicológicamente, y termina el proceso de estacionado pegándose en vertical a un puerto, el capitán chequea en sus instrumentos la composición de el aire de el campo atmosférico y la presión en gravedades, hasta unas centésimas de gravedades le daría inconveniencias físicas a su principal pasajero, titus abrasax, espera hasta que se adecuen los aires y las atmósferas y avisa a los servidores de titus que ya puede usar los tubos energéticos para pasar a las instalaciones.

titus se molesta un poco al ver que un servidor lagarto alado de balem le sale al encuentro, pero espera a que el servidor de balem le explique, hasta que "sigame por favor señor titus", y titus pasa frente a salones grandes donde grupos de humanos, geneticámente alterados y no alterados, practican escenas fantasiosas, titus piensa *no puedo asegurarme a mi mismo que sean representaciones o escenas artísticas* mientras las observa plenamente al pasar, después de unos minutos de caminata, titus piensa comunmente *algún día quizás considere un sofá volante o una litera volante como balem*, llegan a, como es común con balem, un mirador donde él esta, como es común con el cuando le espera, observando el espacio de los límites exteriores de el sistema estelar aris, balem le dice sin voltearse "hola titus, ¿algo que reportar?", titus dice "saludos hermano, solo otro viaje de comercio", se sorprende sonriendo "con algo de aprendizaje"

titus explora en un mapa escenario ambiente los planetas cosechados por balem y va repasando los puntos de distribución por lejanía, un humano desesperado por ascender y crear su propio espacio cavila logicamente acerca de optimización de las redes productivas y ve de repente una nota en un planeta de un sistema estelar de una estrella amarilla, "línea genética abrasax", así que graba la posición de este sistema y accesa los registros históricos genéticos de esa población, *información interesante, creo que voy a seguir este grupo de líneas genéticas* y decide grabar los datos y pone en su copia su propio comentario.


	4. Chapter 4, balem

balem abrasax no se sorprende al recibir el aviso de su servidor de que una de sus hermanas de mediano territorio, una tal kalique abrasax quiere comunicarse con el y pregunta mientras le cargan el programa escenario ambiente "¿tenemos datos de ella?", le contesta el servidor "una compradora de los rejuvenecedores", el servidor frunce un poco el rostro , quizás por la sorpresa o por desaprovación de las practicas de la familia abrasax, y continúa "de varios milenios, quizás mayor que usted por varias generaciones, le gustan las abejas como a su madre, tiene varios criaderos" sonríe mirando algo, continúa "cosecha los zánganos y el producto de ambos sexos la cera, la miel y el veneno del aguijón", balem dice, aún esperando, "si, bien, es familia, ¿mi madre aún cuida a sus hijas?", el servidor mueve la cabeza dudoso, dice "no se si en este caso también", balem contesta "bien, que encienda el aparato escenario ambiente";balem observa de pronto una mujer elegante de cabello recogido, muy hermosa que observa sus alrededores sin expresar sorpresa y decide, por si tenía ella problemas, saludarla "bienvenida hermana", balem nota cierto detalle de su hermana kalique asegurándose el cabello y el peinado con la palma de una mano mientras le contesta "que tal balem", balem curioso pregunta "kalique, ¿tienes alguna queja del producto?, ese envase tiene mi sello", balem observa que kalique levanta un poco el envase y lo voltea un poco como queriéndole enseñar algo, como preparando el envase y oye "¿queja?, llego a mis bodegas con un embarque, pero tengo una duda ¿el texto descriptivo sería el adecuado?", y levanta frente a los ojos de balem el envase, balem desdeñoso le pide a uno de sus servidores "checa el sello", el lagarto alado avanza y observa el envase y balem espera, una espera incomoda puesto que la conversación había dejado en claro un posible problema en sus productos, oye a su servidor , un reptil-ave alado "dice , la etiqueta es correcta, es de nuestra cosecha de el planeta tierra", balem despide al sirviente con el movimiento de una mano, de pronto oye "gracias balem, la conservare para uso personal", balem queda bastante sorprendido y un poco molesto al verla salir del escenario ambiente, piensa *¿fue todo?*, voltea un poco enojado y le dice a su servidor "ven, que se vigile el planeta tierra", el servidor le contesta "mmm, si mal no recuerdo hay varias especies que cosechamos y usamos, las abejas deben millones", balem dice "bien documentado, ¿humanos?", el servidor como que grasnea un poco "humanos, unos cientos de millones, baja tecnología, salvo por armas y vestidos, al parejo que las abejas y hormigas, por ejemplo".

en una posición de relajamiento, balem, flota frente a una imagen de hielos chocando y rompiéndose, en medio de grandes ruidos y sonidos escalofriantes y caídas de sus trozos a un mar negro, uno de sus sirvientes espera y continúa esperando, quizás por horas, de pronto el sirviente se mueve y grazna, mira a su señor y camina a abrir una pared, de entre la iluminación artificial, que contrasta grandemente con la obscuridad y los resplandores de colores arcoirieños, surgen varios humanos alados, los asaltacielos, avanzando volando con un imperceptible sonido, revisando y ocupando cada rincón de la gran sala, observados por los reptiles alados, guardias y sirvientes de balem, de pronto aparece una especie de concha o celda de panal flotado, con una mujer vestida de amarillo y con un casco con pelambre amarillo y negro que terminaba en pico, una silueta y figura pequeñas a comparación de la escena y dice suavemente casi sin sonido "balem";un rato pasa y balem desciende al suelo y al descender y abrir los ojos ve una figura o escena frente a el y grita "¡madre¡", uno de sus servidores comienza a explicar "señor balem, pasaron horas y llego, le vinieron a avis...", balem voltea y le lanza una mirada furibunda, uno de los guardias reptiles alados le aleja al servidor y balem observa entre las olas negras y los hielos del escenario ambiente figuras aladas de dos clases, eso le hace casi suspirar y se nota mas tranquilo, piensa *madre, no has cambiado nada*, voltea de nuevo y dice "madre, ¿porqué no avisaste?, ¿tuviste un buen viaje?", la figura femenina en la celda de panal de abeja mueve su mano y su conjunto se torna rojo y con un fondo blanco, dice "balem, después de tantas decadas, ¿te iba a aguantar excusas?, aparte, estoy impresionada", balem apaga el aparato del escenario ambiente y quedan dos grupos antagónicos en un gran salón aislado de la mínima atmósfera extraterrestre, lo que balem abrasax aún no ve ni piensa aún son figuras aladas en trajes espaciales de dos tipos y dos colores como maniobrando siguiéndose unos a otros,la madre de balem dice "oí decir que tienes un planeta en un sistema estelar de varios planetas y un sol amarillo, quisiera explorarlo", balem se acerca a observarla, le mira el rostro y suspira "nuestra especie en ese planeta", le mira los ojos claros, "no tiene mucha tecnología, solo hay un planeta habitado, y hay mucha guerra", el mueble flotante o vehículo se mueve a través de el gran salón y se detiene frente a uno de los reptiles alados, pregunta "¿qué tal esta especie?", balem achica un poco los ojos, contesta "se puede encontrar en algunos lugares, tienen diferentes nombres", el mueble flotante o vehículo se mueve de nuevo esta vez pasando lentamente frente a uno de los humanos alados diciendo "se que tomamos ventajas genéticas de otras especies, quisiera ver que tan avanzados están ahí" , balem voltea alrededor, de algúno de sus servidores "existen algunos ejemplos", la madre detiene el vehículo frente a balem "esta decidido entonces", y comienza a retirarse, al salir ella le siguen los asalta cielos, balem ordena "destruyan este escenario ambiente"; una nave se acerca a un satélite helado de el planeta gaseoso del sistema del sol amarillo y lo destruye; balem piensa *y pide paso por mis hiper puertas, claro que ahora si me pregunta*.


End file.
